


Noses

by sztikerami



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: Shou and Tora find out who Saga's new boyfriend is.
Relationships: Reita (the GazettE)/Saga (Alice Nine)
Kudos: 1





	Noses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orrok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062657) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami). 



> English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed.

Tora and Shou grinned at their bandmade sitting across from them.

“So... you and Reita, huh?” the guitarist chuckled.

“Yeah. So what?” Saga grunted and gave them an annoyed look.

“Well, you know, you chose yourself a noseless partner.” Tora shrugged, earning a death glare from his friend for his smug comment. Saga would have punched him but fought that urge only because he didn't want to get lectured later by their manager for causing his bandmade permanent damage.

“Oh, leave him alone.” Shou interrupted, earning Saga's gratitude for not more than a mere second, for he went on, “Maybe Reita hasn't got one, but Saga's nose on the other hand is huge enough for the both of them.”


End file.
